Kick scooters are known in the art and are useful for allowing a user to enjoy a riding experience on a foot-propelled vehicle. Kick scooters of the prior art generally comprise two, three, four, or more wheels rotatably coupled to a chassis structure on which a user is generally standing up, and a means to manually steer the scooter.
While these prior art devices generally offer a kick scooter that allows a user to enjoy a riding experience on foot-propelled vehicles, the riding experience with these vehicles is generally limited in terms of maneuverability tricks that can be accomplished. For example, a three-wheeled kick scooter of the prior art may be particularly difficult to ride in equilibrium on only two wheels, as if riding a conventional two-wheeled kick scooter. Furthermore, it may particularly difficult for even an experienced user to achieve a full 180 degree controlled side skidding manoeuvre using these kick scooters of the prior art. Similarly, many other types of vehicles, such as skate boards and bicycles, among other possibilities, suffer from the same disadvantages.
Against this background, there exists a need for a new and improved vehicle. It is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle.